Jill's Birthday
by Hazen S. Redfield
Summary: It's February 1998 and that means it's Jill Valentine's 23rd birthday. The S.T.A.R.S decide to throw her a surprise party and randomness ensues. Oneshot. RXR.


A/N: My own birthday is next week and that was the inspiration for this story. The cast of Resident Evil is always in serious situations, do they EVER get to relax and have any fun? Yes, yes, they do. Enjoy.

It was a chilly February day in Raccoon City. It wasn't overly cold, but there was coolness in the air. The door opened and Chris Redfield, dressed casually in a pair of black lace-up boots, faded jeans, a black tee shirt and leather jacket, found himself looking down at a blonde girl who looked to be about eleven or twelve. She took a step back and just stared up at Chris.

"Hello, Mr. Redfield. How are you today?"

Moira was the oldest daughter of Barry Burton and both his daughters had learned good manners from their father. Chris cracked a smile down at her and chuckled to himself. He was single and proud – the thought of children was the last thing he had on his mind, but he knew Barry was a family man and he had to admire him for that.

"I'm fine. I came to visit your father."

"Chris!" A deep voice bellowed as Barry stepped forward. Barry wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeved button-down shirt. Though a little fancy, it was casual for him. Chris had always thought his wife purchased his clothes since he always looked nice, even when just around his house.

"Anybody else arrived yet?"

"Nah. You're the first. We can relax until the others show up."

The event of the day was Jill Valentine's 23rd birthday and the members of S.T.A.R.S were planning a surprise party for her. Under the guise of a "meeting" at Barry's Jill would wander in to find her fellow teammates waiting for her with cake and ice cream. As Chris took a seat on the couch the doorbell rang again and Barry welcomed Richard and Rebecca. Before he could close the door a motorcycle pulled up outside and Forest Speyer stepped off of it, removing his helmet.

All the guests were finally here. Wesker wasn't a "people person" and never associated with anyone outside of official business, Joseph had come down with something, Edward was out of town at a Classic Car show, Brad was a total shut-in, and Kenneth had taken his family on a weekend vacation to the lake. As everyone exchanged greetings Barry moved to his kitchen and returned a moment later with a large cake.

"Think Jill will like this?"

The cake was covered with white icing and had the words "Happy 23rd, Master of Unlocking" written in blue. While most women would prefer a pastille color, Jill loved blue so it was a fitting choice. Barry knew the nickname would annoy Jill, but he loved to kid her about her unusual talents.

Outside a car pulled up and Forest peered through the blinds. Jill was stepping from her Grand Am and stopped, pulling her shoulder length brown hair into a loose ponytail. As she walked up the small pathway that led to Barry's front door everyone took their places, hiding in the kitchen.

"JILLY!"

The large Barry Burton stood in the doorway, smiling and with his arms open. Jill quickly stepped forward and hugged Barry tightly, doing her best to wrap her arms around his massive body. The two parted and then stepped inside. Jill looked around the living room and noticed it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen. Come on."

He placed a hand on the small of Jill's back and pushed her in the direction of the kitchen. She stepped into the room through the swinging door and everyone leaped up, yelling at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JILL!"

She jumped back from the surprise and then a large smile came across her face. She made her rounds hugging everyone and thanking them for the party. When she reached Chris she looked up at him and smiled widely; of all the guests at her party he was the one she was the happiest to see. He smiled back at her.

"Happy Birthday, Jill. Just think….you're almost as old as me now."

"Hey, I'm not THAT old yet, Grandpa!"

She said in a mocking tone as she lightly punched his shoulder. She turned away and took a seat the table next to Rebecca as Barry began cutting her cake. As she watched the trowel shaped cutter move through the cake she saw the writing on it and smirked. She could pick a lock like nobody's business and Barry always teased her about it. With a shaking of her head she turned to Rebecca who had started talking to her about some cute officer at the RPD.

Once everyone had their cake, they had broken off into conversations. Forest and Barry had begun talking about at a traveling gun show that was heading to Raccoon in a few weeks, Rebecca was still talking about that cute officer who worked at the RPD, but leaned in to whisper to Jill his name was actually Richard and he was on Bravo Team. Jill smiled and had to hide her laugh, Rebecca was so young and naïve that she had fallen for a team member. As Chris had gotten distracted telling Richard about an expected visit from his baby sister, Forest suddenly looked up.

"Hey, Jill."

The brunette looked up, looking over to Forest who was sitting on the other side of the dining table from her. He winked at her and said in a coy voice.

"It's your birthday today and where I come from…..people get a good-will spanking on that day."

Laughter erupted as Jill arched an eyebrow. After the momentary perplexed look she laughed and shook her head. Forest was a serious man when it came to his business with S.T.A.R.S, but he was a "Good Ole Boy" from Alabama and had his own sense of humor that showed when he was with friends.

"I'm sure you'd like to give me one, Forest, but I'm afraid I'm a little too old for that now."

"Hey! He threatened me with one last week at the office!"

Rebecca suddenly blurted out and everyone once again erupted into laughter. The redhead blushed a little and then joined in with the laughter. Forest looked over to her and just shook his head.

"That's because you were being a brat!"

He said as he leaned back in his chair and lightly patted his hand on his upper thigh, making a motion like he already had the young Chambers over his lap. The whole thing was worth a good laugh and it relaxed everyone after their last mission – which Rebecca wasn't part of since she had only joined the team two weeks ago.

After the cake and ice cream was done the S.T.A.R.S moved into Barry's large living room. Richard and Rebecca occupied the loveseat on the right wall, Rebecca leaning her head on his shoulder. Forest and Chris were kicked back on the large, leather couch as Jill sat in a rather comfortable armchair which was Barry's. Barry was sitting on the same overly large couch Forest and Chris shared.

After opening her presents Jill found herself with some new clothes and a new watch, courtesy of Chris. Things were settling down and now it was just seven friends relaxing and enjoying the other's company. Considering they were a special police unit moments like these didn't along too often and they took advantage of each one.

"Who's up for a little truth or dare?"

The silence was broken by Rebecca Chambers. Mixed looks went across the room at her suggestion. Everyone was in their mid-to-late twenties except for Barry who was nearing forty. It had been years since any of them had played the game; and at the looks Rebecca began to feel stupid for saying it.

"Let's do it. Make me feel young again."

The voice was Forest's. He smiled at Rebecca and picked up his empty beer bottle from the coffee table. He and Chris had been the only ones to drink when Barry offered and the empty bottle would work just fine for the little game. He placed the bottle in the center of the wooden floor on its side and looked up.

"The bottle does not lie…if it lands on you, it has chosen you. No passes and no do-overs. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. This would definitely turn out to be interesting. Forest spun the glass bottle and then sat back, waiting to see who it landed on. The glass made its rounds and then slowed, getting slower and finally stopping on Mr. Chris Redfield. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up brown hair. Forest grinned and then spun the bottle again.

"Forest's Rules here…whoever it lands on next gets to truth or dare you."

It went around again and landed on Rebecca Chambers. The eighteen year old snickered loudly, realizing she would control Chris's fate until his turn was over. This made it even worse and Chris sighed again.

"Okay Chris…..Truth….or Dare?"

She was really going to enjoy this and Chris knew he was really in for it. He shook his head. He eyed Rebecca warily.

"I don't trust you with Dare….so, Truth."

"Good! I was hoping you'd choose that! Now, let's see…..Chris….how old were you when you lost your virginity…assuming you have."

A collective laugh went across the room at Rebecca's question. Chris narrowed his eyes at her and then cracked a coy smile. He winked at her and spoke in a proud tone, full of confidence.

"Your age….I was eighteen. Too easy, Chambers."

Rebecca still smirked at Chris as she leaned back against the couch. She knew what was coming next; Chris would get to repay the favor to her. She was ready for it though. She may have been a prodigy, but she knew how to relax and have fun at college and this game had come up quite a bit.

"Truth….or Dare?"

"Dare." Rebecca responded with confidence, as if encouraging him.

"You seem obsessed with sex…..so….I dare you to kiss Jill."

Jill's eyes went wide. It wasn't her turn, why did she have to be involved with this? She looked at Rebecca and then looked over at Chris, her eyes narrowed. She had no problem with people who were, but she wasn't that way.

"What! I'm not going to kiss a girl, Redfield!"

Jill protested and gave Chris a look that would cut down any man in the world. He just smiled back at her with a goofy smile and shrugged his shoulders. Forest chipped in, reminding Jill that the bottle could not be questioned and all dares and questions could not be avoided. She sighed.

"Fine….but I don't have to like it!"

She looked at Rebecca again who had risen from the couch and made her way to the center of the room. Jill stood and walked over to her, eyeing the shorter redhead. Jill had on her game face and Rebecca tried to look confident as well, though she too was a little uneasy with the idea of locking lips with another woman.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Chris pushed them on.

Both women took a breath and leaned in, the sooner this was over the happier they'd both be. Rebecca closed her eyes as Jill turned her head sideways. Their lips locked as Chris, Forest, and Richard all let out a collective cheer of approval. The brunette and redhead pulled away from each other and Jill seemed to be smiling. After they returned to their seats Jill grabbed the bottle.

"My turn. Whoever this bottle lands on, you better pray you don't choose "Dare." Somebody is going to pay to make up for me having to kiss a girl. That reminds me…any of you tell anyone and I'll have your head."

Another laugh went across the room as Jill spun the bottle. It came to a stop on Barry. The older man looked at Jill and held up his hands in defeat. He shook his head from side to side.

"I'm too old for this stuff. I'll take truth."

"I thought you would…..okay, Barry…..is it true that Wesker always wears those shades because you blacked both his eyes?"

That was the running joke amongst the S.T.A.R.S. Wesker always had his shades on no matter the season or time of day and it was supposedly because he'd sassed Barry and Mr. Burton had introduced his fist to Wesker's eyes. Barry shook his head.

"Nah. He only wears them since he accidentally saw Vickers in the shower and his eyes never fully recovered!"

Poor Brad. He was a good pilot, but his hermit like nature made him the butt of all the ridicule and jokes. Barry passed his turn and no one would tell him he was breaking a Forest rule, no one was brave enough. Since he was next in line, Forest grabbed the bottle and spun in.

"I used to be the Undisputed King of this game in High School. I wonder who my next victim will be."

Damnit. The bottle pointed at Ms. Valentine. She eyed Forest carefully, wondering how to handle the situation. Whether she went with truth or dare, Forest would do something perverted. He was almost thirty years old but acted like such a kid when given the chance. After thinking it over, Jill spoke up.

"God knows what you'll ask me, so I choose dare. Dare me, Speyer."

Those words were music to his very ears. There was an air of professionalism about him on the job, but all that went out the window when it time for fun, partying, or relaxing. He just stared at Jill a moment.

"Maybe you should have taken the question…Jill, remember what I said earlier? No birthday can go without a birthday spanking."

"You wouldn't…."

Forest nodded. Jill couldn't back down from his challenge. She rose from her chair and began to walk over to the couch where Chris, Barry, and Forest sat. It was then that for the first time he took in what she was wearing: black and white sneakers, faded denim jeans which hugged her hips and were loose the rest of the way down, and a light blue tee shirt. She stopped in front of him.

"How do you want to do this…..?"

"Well, you're twenty-three…and you can get one to grow on….so they get split amongst us. Of course, it can only be administered in the traditional fashion."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. Jill found herself falling and landing with her stomach over Forest's knees. It sank in that her ass was now fully exposed and shown to the rest of the team. It was also then that Forest realized how nice her rear end really was. He took a moment to look at it.

"You kids have fun with that…I need something to drink."

Barry said as he rose form the couch and wandered into the kitchen for something to quench his thirst. Forest struck first, lightly patting her denim covered bottom. She made a mental note of the count and then felt a few more light pats raining down. She turned to look and noticed Chris had joined in, getting a few slaps of his own in. Richard just sat back and watched, finding the whole scene of Ms. "Tough-As-Nails-Master-of-Unlocking-Alpha-Female" getting spanked, even if it was a playful birthday one. Rebecca watched Chris and Forest have fun and she spotted Jill laughing as it went on.

"Hey! I want in!"

She said loudly and sprang to her feet and sprinted over, delivering the last four slaps to Jill. It was then that Valentine actually reacted by jumping a little and looking at Rebecca. With it over, Forest let her up and Jill rubbed at her ass through the thin denim of her favorite pair of jeans.

"It was for my birthday, brat! That actually hurt!"

Rebecca just smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. Chris and Forest exchanged high-fives as Richard looked on, waiting to see what happened between the two females. Jill was actually a little embarrassed about what had happened and wanted to recover some turf.

"Come here, brat!"

She started towards Rebecca who tried to run but Jill was quicker. She managed to pin the Bravo after wrestling with her a moment. Rebecca was on her hands and knees trying to crawl away as Jill sat on the cool wooden floor, her left leg over Rebecca's back and her left hand holding the back of her shirt.

"Jill! No!"

Rebecca cried out and twitched as she felt stings through her khakis. The three men in the room leaned back and watched the scene unfold. Barry finally stepped back in holding a glass of water in his hand and saw Jill spanking Rebecca. He shook his head and mumbled to himself.

"I need to learn not to bring the team together for social events….at least they haven't put any holes in the walls yet…."


End file.
